


Undercover

by ZayRay030



Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Damian, Bottom Damian Wayne, F/M, M/M, Meaning he loves Damian but is oblivious to the others liking Damian, Oblivious Bruce Wayne, Oblivious Damian Wayne, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Tim, Jason, Steph and the others swallow their tongue when they see Damian in that dress.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993783
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in this for fun and to try and to get my mojo back. Wish me luck!

“Damian come out now!” yelled Bruce, tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed as his impatience slowly started dwindling at his son's slow pace. 

“No!” yelled Damian, his voice slightly muffled by the distance between them and the curtain hiding Damian from the rest of his family. 

“Damian, son, please. It has taken us months to track down their location and-” anything else that Bruce would have said was cut off by Damian. 

“I do not understand why I have to whore myself out in this scrap of material that harlots classify as clothes!” yelled Damian, and Bruce could feel his embarrassment. 

Bruce heard muffled snickering and giggling to the side and he turned around to glare at the rest of the bats. This was going to give him a migraine. He might have to ask Alfred for some headache pills.

“All of you, shut it!” hissed Bruce, shooting a glare at him. Everyone shut their mouths but their eyes shone with mirth and malice. 

“C’mon baby bat! I'm sure you'll look good!” called Jason mockingly. 

“I doubt he'd even be able to get his ass to fill out the dress.” whispered Tim but his voice was carried in the quiet cave and everyone exploded into laughter. 

However, that was apparently the last straw for Damian and he pulled the curtain back. 

The cave fell into silence. Bruce shook his head confused as to why the rest had suddenly gone slack-jawed at his youngest emerging out of the changing room. 

“You look amazing, baby.” said Bruce encouragingly. Damian just blushed brighter and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than here. 

“Let's just finish this off.” mumbled Damian, quickly marching off to the batmobile, face burning bright red. 

Bruce just rolled his eyes at his son's dramatics and followed after him. However, he paused when he couldn't hear the others following him. When he turned around it was to see them all blushing a bright red. 

“Are you coming or what?” snapped Bruce. 

“C-coming” answered Tim, stuttering before hurrying in front of Bruce and after Damian.

Tim, along with Jason seemed to be walking very stiffly, faces burning a bright red. Behind them, Stephanie walked slightly better but with a blush on her face as well. 

Bruce wondered what that was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I'm so sorry is it's shitty. I hope I could improve soon enough for the rest of the week!


End file.
